Recently interest has again been noted to provide a more efficient lighting source as by an electrodeless fluorescent lamp which can be mounted in the familiar Edison base.
Attempts to provide such devices have been noted in the prior at to include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,149,414, 2,349,012, 3,500,118, 3,521,120 and 3,873,884 to note a few more representative teachings.
All of these devices have attempted to provide energy from a magnetic field of a predetermined frequency to ionize a gas to activate a fluorescent material and produce light thereby. The object of all these prior art attempts have been to produce light at a high conversion efficiency (lumens/watt).
All of these prior art devices generate radiant energy in the form of an oscillation of varied frequencies dependent on design parameters of each. Another way of stating this is that such devices radiate a damped wave modulated by the supply source frequency that can set up disturbing radio frequency interference (RFI).
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has permitted certain frequency bands to be used with greater liberality than others. However, it has been the practice of prior art practitioners to use much higher frequencies of the order of 100Kc to 500Kc and in the more recent times as low as 27.12MHz.
It is with knowledge of this background that this invention was realized.